Home Isn't Always Where The Heart Is
by acercwfl
Summary: Many have done Alice and Jasper fictions, in this twist on their love story Maria is a horrible foster home abusing the kids and punishing them for no reason. Jasper who has lived with Maria for 3 years, has dealt with this cruel women with his best friend Peter. When Alice the new kid comes into the home how will Jasper react and when Maria makes her move to punish Alice AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes**: This is my first FanFiction I have been contemplating whether or not to write one but after reading so many good fictions I decided to give it a shot. So here it is.

**Summary**: Many have done Alice and Jasper fictions, in this twist on their love story Maria is a horrible foster home abusing the kids and punishing them for no reason. Jasper who has lived with Maria for 3 years, has dealt with this cruel women with his best friend Peter. When Alice the new kid comes into the home how will Jasper react and when Maria makes her move to punish Alice will he step up to protect her? AH/AU

Jasper POV

Living in this home is hell, constant threats lye around every corner. Maria are foster mother controls are every movement, having five kids to use and abuse at her disposal.

The five of us range in age from seventeen to ten, the kids here are Peter, my best friend who is seventeen, Anna, a young girl how is like a sister to me is twelve, the twins Hayden and Jayden, both ten years old and always in trouble, and me Jasper seventeen.

While living here we have all developed are own scares, some given by Maria her self and other internal. Each of us here have are own daily chorus and assignments; Anna deals with the cooking and cleaning, Hayden and Jayden help with Anna with some of the house work, Peter handles most of the repairs and cosmetics of the house, and Lucky me I get the yard work and bills.

As the day begins I roll out of bed looking to Peter, my room and bed mate, we have shared a room for the three years I have been in this god-awful place. Both knowing what today has in store for use the news around the house has been we are getting a new foster kid today. Not knowing anything about the new kid I look to Peter for answers " so pete have you any idea if it's a guy or a girl" Peter looked at me rubbing the sleep out of his eyes " no clue. I just hope it's a girl there is no room in this bed for another guy" laughing a little to myself imaging three guys in this small bed, it was bad enough with Peter and me in the bed. " Although I did hear whoever they are there suppose to be older so they can help us with some work around the house" Peter stated

We finished are conversation on that note and bang to prepare for the new arrival. All too soon Maria comes home with the new arrival and I wishing some way I could will this person away. As the door began to open Maria entered and behind her was a young girl looking about the same age as Peter and me. She had long black hair and pale skin and was very small and thin, my heart immediately went out to her wondering how she would be able to stand the punishment that awaited her. Maria simply said " this is Alice she is sixteen and will be taking over the cooking from you Anna and you will clean everything. I'm going to take a nap and no one is to wake me got it." We all nodded and Maria left us with the new girl Alice to show her around and get her use to way things work around here.

Author Notes: so there it is a little of an intro what do you think please review and for the record I don't know a lot about the foster care system so please tell me if I am doing something wrong, ideas are always welcome


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes**: Got some good comments on the story so I decided to keep going. I think I'm going to keep it in Jasper's Pov (for now) I think it's the best way to get the full impact. Also I'm trying to make these longer chapters I didn't relies that it shrinks when I upload it.

And since I forgot the first chapter…

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters… I am simply barrowing them to create a story of my own.

Jasper's POV

As Maria left the room we soon heard a door slam letting us know she was in her room and we were free to talk and move about for a few hours any way. Jayden and Hayden left the living room quickly, probably looking for away to get into trouble, Anna head toward the kitchen, most likely going to clean the dish left over from last nights dinner, and Peter well he just went back to our room, he hated the mornings, which left Alice and me. Alice looked straight at me and I could see it in her eyes, innocents unfortunately Maria will have that beaten out of her before her first week here.

She looks to me and simply stated " I'm the cook"?

I nod my head and reassured her " Anna can help you out if you need it, also she knows what Maria like to eat so I would talk to her"

She still looked stunned " where do I sleep" was her next question.

I motioned for her to follow me and took her to Anna's room " you will most likely sleep here with Anna" I said showing off the room "the twins, Peter, and me sleep in that room there across the hall" I said pointing to are room.

Alice looked modified " there is only one bed" I laughed hearing this " at least you don't have to share a bed with Peter" Alice looked annoyed. I shrugged taking her back towards the kitchen "and this is where you will work" I informed her "work?" she said not looking impressed " yea you job is to cook are meals. Well more Maria's meals." "So I'm suppose to cook" Alice looked confused.

Letting out chuckle I informed her " yes everyone around here does something to do with taking care of the house. You see Anna cleaned and was the cook, Hayden and Jayden are suppose to help Anna but they mostly get into trouble, Peter and me well we handle the outside work, and now you're the cook."

"What if I want to trade with Anna" Alice asked.

"There is no trading, once Maria gives you a job your stuck with it." I tell her. "So if you need help with anything in the kitchen talk to Anna she is the one to see on cooking for Maria. I'll be outside after I go wake Peter up we have to mow the yard, if anything happens come get me." Alice nodded.

As I left Alice was still standing in the kitchen, I went do the hall and into my room to wake Peter. Peter woke easy and we headed out the front door too the tool shed on the side of the house. As we began to pull out the mower and other tools we would need for cleaning up the yard.

" So how do you think she will do around here Jazz" Peter asked

" I think she will do fine as long as she keeps her head down and does what Anna says" I replied.

" Well if not she'll catch on after the first time Maria gets a hold of her." Peter stated. "or are you going to defend her too?" Peter asked.

"I don't know maybe," I answered

"Come on Jasper I know you this girl is defiantly something special to you" " I don't remember Charlotte getting a tour of the house from mister I'm in charge" Peter declared.

"She is not that special Pete" I quickly replied "look I just don't want to see you get hurt" Peter responded.

Not wanting to relive what happened in the past we both began to start on this weeks yard work. I cranked to mower up as Peter grabbed some clippers to start trimming the bushes. Being an average heat day for Texas we spent as much time possible outside and away from the house. As we were fishing up some of the bush Maria came out and informed us "I going out that stupid bitch burnt dinner, well I took care of her and I mush say it was one of my most creative punishment yet." As Maria got in the car and drove down the road Peter and I ran into the house to see what punishment, we could only assume Alice, was dealt.

Stepping inside we saw the other kids gathered outside what is now Anna and Alice's room. I was quick to get to Anna "Anna what happened" I asked Anna shaking her head simply said "its bad this time Jasper."

**Author Notes: ** just wanted to say this chapter was a little hard starting out and then bam before I knew it I was hit with genius and went on a writing spree. So sorry for the little cliffhanger, will work hard to get chapter three up. _Please review and ideas are always welcome._ Also thanks to my first two reviewers:

Ja4ever and MW3addict


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes**: All right first off sorry for the wait had a bit of writers block. Second sorry for the cliffhanger thought it would be a fun thing to do (don't be surprised if it happens again). Worked really hard on this chapter. Still working to make the chapters longer, so fingers crossed.

I know I mentioned Charlotte don't worry I wont forget about her I plan to go into detail with that later in the story.

Thanks to my reviewers, _MW3 addict_ who also is also writing an amazing fiction "to love the unloved" I suggest checking it out.

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own twilight or the characters… I am simply borrowing them to create a story of my own.**_

* * *

_Previously,_

_Stepping inside we saw the other kids gathered outside what is now Anna and Alice's room. I was quick to get to Anna "Anna what happened" I asked Anna shaking her head simply said "its bad this time Jasper." _

Jasper Pov

Thinking of every punishment Maria had dealt me throughout the year, I wonder what could be worse. As Peter started to move the kids into the other room I lightly knock on the door "Alice" I whispered "Its me Jasper" all I heard coming from the rooms were muffled sobs. I knock one more time, " Alice I am coming in okay". As I turned the knob on the door, Maria did allow locks on any of the doors but the front door and her room, I enter the room to see Alice in the bed with the blankets covering her.

As I moved closer I wanted to make my presences know as not to scare her "Alice are you okay" I asked, my only response was a muffed cry. Again trying to figure out what was wrong I leaned down to try and move the blankets away from her face, shrieking she pull the blanket tighter over her head. As I eased down to sit next to her I began to rub her back and tell her "everything will be okay" still sobbing Alice began to stir under the blanket. As we sat there for a few minutes Alice voice came from nowhere " is it only you Jasper" she asked.

" Yes its only me here and trust me I have taken a lot of Maria's abuse I can help" I replied. " I don't think you can help me" she was quick to shoot back "try me," I answered. The blankets began to move and as she came out from underneath them I saw nothing wrong at first but as her head came fully out from under the blanket I saw what Maria did. This was a punishment I had never seen before and was in awe that Maria had gone this far. I couldn't believe it she cut off almost all of Alice beautiful long black hair. It was now as short as a young boy. "Alice I didn't know she would go this far" I said with a heavy heart. "I look like a boy" is all Alice could get out.

Try to think of something, I quickly got up and made my way to the door looking at Alice I told her "I have an idea hold on" as I went out the door, shutting fast so the other would think to go in, I was braded with questions. Anna asking "is she okay" the twins screaming, "what did she do to her" and Peter just gave me an "I told you so" look. Not answering any of their questions I made a b-line for the bathroom, going in I quickly searched for what I needed grabbing a mirror and some of Peter's hair gel I again dodge the crowd of kids standing out side the room pushing my way through the door and shutting abruptly in the faces of the children outside.

Once inside I went back to Alice who was sitting up but again had the covers over her head. "Hey" I said pulling the covers off of her. "What's that for" she asked pointing to the gel "you'll see" is all I said before putting a bit in my hands and looked to Alice with a "may I" look. Leaning her head forward I began to put the gel in her hair, spiking the different strand s of hair. After a few minutes of moving the gel around I took my hands out of her hair and handed her the mirror. Looking in the mirror I saw a tear fall from Alice's face, lowering my head I simply said, "I'm sorry I could think of anything else" she brushed away the tear gave me a quick hug and a quick peck on the cheek and softly said " Thank you".

* * *

A/N: So there it is. Sorry about the wait again. Ideas and Reviews are always welcome


End file.
